Post and beam (interlinked vertical and horizontal supports) construction has been used for centuries in building construction and is known for its strength and longevity. Post and beam construction is one of the ancient methods of building, and was used in Rome thousands of years ago. Post and beam construction is still used today. Timbers can be employed to erect post and beam support structures. Concrete forms can also be employed to erect concrete post and beam support structures.
Nearly half a century ago, petroleum derivative foam began to be used for insulation purposes in residential and commercial buildings. Often this foam was only sprayed inside the walls or under the roof for an additional measure of protection. As the use of this foam increased, insulating concrete forms (hereinafter referred to as “ICFs”) were introduced. Today there are numerous varieties of methods, designs and types of petroleum-derived ICFs that have evolved for building purposes. Unlike wood or steel forms, the ICFs becomes a permanent part of the building, providing insulation that contributes to energy efficiency, decreased noise, and a smaller environmental footprint overall.
Generally, presently available ICFs include interlockable modular units, such as foam blocks, made of polystyrene beads that are poured into a mold and are fused together by the use of steam. These foam blocks generally are largely hollow with cavities that allow for columns of concrete to be poured inside them. The blocks are stacked to create a wall, and concrete is then poured into the interior openings of the blocks. Other presently available foam blocks interlock with other blocks to form a single large cavity that is filled by concrete. While many of these foam block ICF systems have met with some level of success, there are also a number of shortcomings. Challenges arise in creating the foam blocks, effectively fitting them together to form a secure wall, pouring concrete into the blocks, and applying finishing materials. Many of these issues arise because of the unique properties of polystyrene (widely used in most ICFs), which responds and acts differently than more familiar building materials. In view of these and other issues, the present inventor has recognized that improvements to insulating concrete forms is desirable.